You
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Also known as Riddle Souls; where you have to guess who am i talking about. Blight is Back! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my readers and fellow authors, it has been quite some time. Without further details, let's just say that I am four or five chapter in my not-so-secret-anymore project. Both the Forums AND the archives has been quite as of late. What's up with that? D:**

**Anyway, I will try something new here. So bear with me. An apology for the shortness but that is how riddles work D:**

**Answers will be submitted in the next chapter.**

* * *

You are another pawn, another slave to the cycle. Your devotion is stronger than the Clerics of the white. Your faith is unseen yet you don't use miracles.

You don't forget favors. You return them twice. You don't forget betrayals. You don't fight fair. You are aggressive and sometimes reckless but you are always backed up. Your name is written in the book of sins yet you don't care….your goal is your primary concern.

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

You don't forget. You don't forgive. You dwell deep away from the sun's domain. You have been betrayed.

Your mighty servants protect you from the dangers of above. You are merciful. You can forgive the trespasser for a certain price. You are an honorable one.

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

You are weak and pathetic. Your cowardly actions haunt you till this day. You sit near the pillar with grief and despair.

You see hope in the hearts of the passing-by warriors. You try to ease their burden whenever you have the chance. They knew you are trustworthy.

_**Who are you?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Right answers: Lautrec of Carim, The Rat king and Stockpile Thomas :3**

**This one is a little bit difficult. I am actually thinking of writing this on daily bases since it is short. What do you think?**

* * *

You are an unfit king. You are not alone. You have changed. You succumbed to lies and false promises. Your perception is lacking. You don't fight fair.

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

You are a false king. You are not alone. Your throne is meaningless. Your torture torment your soul. Your death is not the end. You don't fight fair.

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

You are a boundless king. You are not alone. You rule what you are afraid of. You are the manifestation of ancient pagan thoughts. You don't fight fair.

_**Who are you?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Perhaps I should clarify more in the future? There is a single reference from Dark souls 1, Dark souls 2 and Demon souls so keep that in mind.**

**Right Answers: Four kings, Skeleton Lords and Storm king. I am so sorry for the mix up… I actually thought they were skeleton kings not Skeleton lords D:**

* * *

You have never sinned. You are weak and gullible. You have been betrayed twice. You need protection. You are watched by a plethora of eyes. Your faith is of legends.

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

Your sins of the past haunt you. You will never forget the pain and suffering inflicted upon others. you dwell in what you sought to cleanse. You hide yourself behind shackles and masks. Old Flames might arise in your time of need.

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

Your sins are your virtues. You are in deep conflict. You feel abandoned. You have misguided intentions. You are nothing without your beloved. You aid the outcasts and the diseased and they return the favor .

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

**I wrote it a lot easier for y'all this time \\[T]/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Paragon had answered correctly :3. I will make them easier, I promise.**

**Right answers: Rhea, Lost Sinner and maiden Astraea.**

* * *

Your masks spoke of pain. Your entity was separate once. Your misdeed will haunt your soul. You rely on trickery and illusions.

**Who are you?**

* * *

Your mask spoke of wealth. You have a pure black heart. Everyone is a mean to end in your opinion. You seek to eliminate certain knowledge.

**Who are you?**

* * *

Your hood spoke of insanity. You are never alone. You are a worthy foe. Your knowledge is forbidden for a reason. You don't need a medium anymore.

**Who are you?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I am getting rekt so hard in demon soul's ng+. Sir Souffle wanted to play with me but sadly we had different versions of the game D:**

**Right answers: Pinwheel, Mephistopheles and Navlaan.**

* * *

You are a dragon of Glutton. You don't eat to live; you live to eat. You live away from the sun's domain. You might deceive your victim at the first glance. Eyes watches you.

**Who are you?**

* * *

You are a dragon of Sloth. You are a lone survivor. You were worshipped. Your domain is in ruins. You are protected by the mire.

**Who are you?**

You are a dragon of Wrath. You were worshipped as a mighty god. Flame lurks before you. Your firestorms are unmatched.

**Who are you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Listening to Rachminoff…. Gotta love that Russian.**

* * *

You protect what your kin would hate. You are an ancient one. You punish trespassers. You never forget betrayals. You are found in two places.

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

You roar sparks fear in the hearts of your enemy. You are a different kind of demons. You are fearless and relentless. Your death is not the end.

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

You a vile one, created by a master of insanity. You don't fight fair. You are never alone. You live for the flesh of man.

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

You are a young one. your reward is pathetic at the first glance. you protect and serve.

_**Who are you?**_

* * *

**Right answers: Gaping dragon, Sinh and Dragon god. **

**I always forgot to mention SunlightMaggot; PLEASE go check this guy on youtube. he made some awesome dark and demon souls movies c;**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: the main reason behind this small series is to keep my mind busy. I can either favor quality or quantity so take your pick.**

* * *

You are the Shepard. Your guidance is enshrouded with secrets. You don't work alone in your scheme. You are an ancient one.

**Who are you?**

* * *

You are a false hope. You are worshipped by the gullible. Nail of plagues is behind you. You don't fight fair.

**Who are you?**

* * *

You are a wanderer. You never forget betrayals. You have a bloody past. You demand evidence. Your arm and armour are not yours.

**Who are you?**

* * *

**Right answers: Alvina, Sanctuary guardian, Maneaters and Milibeth **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well this is it I suppose. I enjoyed writing those babes for a whole week but Blight needs to write something more…serious. So let's end with a bang, Shall we?**

* * *

You are an ancient one. You are the beginning of joyful suffering. You made us cringe and cry at the same time. Your atmosphere is unmatched. You taught us to never give up in any situation.

**Who are you?**

* * *

You are an old one. You completed what your mother has started. Your sceneries are beautiful. Your lore is compelling. You bonded us with places and persons. You will never be forgotten.

**Who are you?**

* * *

You are a young one. You are an utter disappointment. You were born from greed and gluttony. You weren't fully supervised. Your duels are your saving grace. You will be forgotten in the shades of your forefathers.

**Who are you?**

* * *

You are an unborn one. You have some hidden potential. You might mend what your mother had damaged. You are our last hope.

**Who are you?**

* * *

**Right answers: Frampt, Fool's idol and Creighton the wanderer. **

**I will leave them unanswered; if you a true souls fan, you would catch it in a tick.** **Thank to everyone for reading and/or reviewing \\[T]/ **


End file.
